Alice Behind the Looking Glass
by HalfCocked-FullyLoaded
Summary: Alice is slipping quickly into maddness with Wonderland...Can she save it in time, or will she die along with it?
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

The cool wind blew threw the open window and shifted around the room. It made a few papers and photos float down from a desk a foot or so away from a king sized bed. The papers floated down to the floor and landed silently, gleaming in the sliver of moonlight the shone in from the open window. The pictures showed a young girl and her family, a mother and father. The girl seemed to be young, with a heart shaped face and jade green eyes. Her hair was a light hazel nut brown and shape to fit her features perfectly. Something rustled in the bed and then turned on it's side, facing the window. It was the girl. Her name was Alice.

Alice couldn't seem to fall to sleep. Memories of what had happened only two months ago floated in her head. The rabbit with the stop watch, the chesire cat, the Queen of Hearts, all of them came back to her. She wondered if she would ever see them all again. Part of her didn't want too, they all scared her, but somewhere deep down inside of her a rich desire kept yearning to go back. To go back to Wonderland.

A sudden light illuminated the hall and shone in threw the crack from her open door. Alice furrowed her brow and sat up slowly. The faint smell of smoke drifted in and she coughed lightly. Smoke? Why do I smell smoke, thought the small Alice as she rose from her thick warm comforter and clutched her small white rabbit to her side. She padded slowly out the the hall way and looked straight forward, a gasp escaping her lips.

Her parents room, their door, was completely on fire. She ran forward, screaming in fright, hoping they weren't dead. Hoping they hadn't burned to death. Reaching the door it's flames arose and caught onto the carpet, causing Alice to go back. She made her way quickly to the stairs but found that, there too, was fire there. Looking around the only was to escape, she thought, was to jump out her bedroom window.

Alice ran back to her room as if the devil were after her. She pushed open her window and gazed down at the snow covered ground. It was a 50 foot drop that could kill her, or least paralyize her. Looking back over her shoulder she could clearly see the fire from where she was standing, it was now or never. Lifting her small feet to the sill she lifted herself up and then let herself fall.

The fall seemed to take forever, but it was really only a few moments. But as Alice hit the ground, and her white rabbit dropping next to her, darkness inswirled in her mind and she fell into a deep sleep...


	2. Asylum

Aslyum

I went to the aslyum today and discussed a few things with the kind Dr. Burton. I've requested that I study one of his patients, try to find out a little more about them. He responded with "My patients are not lab rats Mr. Dodgson, but I suppose you may try to talk to one of my patients..."

I thanked him greatly and he then began to look threw a series of papers, obviously trying to find a patient that would suit my needs. And may I say that he found one, he found one indeed.

"There is a girl here", he had begun, "She suffered a series of hallucinatory episodes when she was but a young child and never recovered from the shock..." He stopped for a moment, as if deep in thought, and then continued sharply. "Since then her condition has worsened no doubt a major factor being the passing of her parents..." He stopped again, rubbed his thick curly mustache and the finished. "Her name is Alice."

I was soon allowed to see Alice. I was tooken down a number of large hallways with doors on each side. It was fairly dirty, with grime and gritt all over the dirt stained walls, bugs and roddents of all sorts crawling across the floor. It disgusted me greatly, I find that a place like this should be cleaner than what I saw. But, from what it seems. Dr. Burton is short on money and has yet to find a willing cleaner to clean for free.

And as I walked down that girtty, grimey hallway, a sound was etched into my ears. A sound that I never wish to hear again inside that horrible asylum. It was etched into my brian and soul and I will never forget it. It was the _screaming_. The screaming, oh the screaming, it was horrible so horrible. To just hear the pain of those patients screams killed me inside, made me want to help them even more. All those thoughts ran threw my mind as we neared and neared closer and closer to Alice's room.

"Alright, we're here...", Dr. Burton annouced softly, turning to face me, "Now once we enter do not speak loudly, it might frighten her. After a while I shall leave you alone with her, I just want to make sure everything is alright before I leave..." And with that he turned and slipped a key into the door knob, turning it and the handle at the same time. He pulled the key out and pushed the door open, standing back and nodding towards the door. I stepped in and gazed upon the figure that layed, curled up in the bed, wondering just what layed ahead of me...


End file.
